Everything Changes
by HJ Russo
Summary: Sometimes Love comes around more than once.


**Everything Changes**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

**Summary: Sometimes Love comes around more than once.**

Everything Changes. It wasn't something that was something to be afraid it was just a part of life. You never knew what would come, but wasn't that the best part of life? Life would be so boring if it was all planned and arranged. Sometimes you had to be taken by surprise or you would get stuck in a rut.

And the same thing can also be said about love.

Love was a funny thing that was always changing. You could spend your entire time loving one person and then all of a sudden you find yourself loving someone else.

It wasn't bad, and it didn't mean that you loved the person before any less. All it means is that love is unpredictable. Which was the best part of life wasn't it?

You couldn't choose love which made it even more amazing.

It was meant to be something that you couldn't control, something that you could choose when it happened. It was just what it was.

Ratliff sighed. It still amazed to think of where he was now to where he was back then. The first time that he fell in love it was amazing, powerful and it shook him to his core. It took his breath away and he honestly thought that they would be together forever. They had planned their futures together even; they had moved in together and were thinking about making it permanent by marriage.

But once again everything changes and before he knew it. He was left heart broken and he thought he would never fall in love again after Ross.

But then life threw him a curve ball by having in fall in love with Riker.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, He was in love with the one and only Riker Anthony Lynch. Now some may go how is that possible? Ross's brother? People have a tendency to judge without getting the whole facts and before understanding. It was like what was said before, Life throws you a curveball and everything changes.

And that isn't always a bad thing.

After Ross died, Ratliff never thought he would love again after that. Ross was his everything and he thought that he would never be able to recover. And for a few years he lived that belief. But then he did something that he would never do. He started to move on and that terrified him. He had always believed that if you loved someone that was it, you could only love one person and that was it. You weren't supposed to love someone else after someone that you claimed to have love forever. But after Ross, Spending time with Riker was the most natural thing in the world.

They had always been friends, best friends. But losing Ross was hard both of them, Riker lost his younger brother who he had always sworn to protect. And the mutual loss of them forged a bond like something else.

The more time past, the more time that they spend together Ratliff found himself falling for Riker. It started slowly and at first Ratliff didn't even know that it was happening. But as time went on and he saw Riker with someone one else and the feeling of jealousy rose in the pit of his stomach. That was when he knew that there was something happening with Riker. At first Ratliff just blew that off, because Riker had always been straight, in all the time Ratliff knew Riker he never once showed any interest into guys. So why waste time on something that wasn't going to happen.

But that changed one night. One drunken night. Riker had just gotten dumped by his girlfriend Maia and he came over to his place out of his mind.

" _She said she loved me man. I was going to fucking propose to her. I can't believe I was so fucking stupid." Riker slurred as he sat down on the couch._

" _Man I am sorry Rike, Maia is nothing but a skank who isn't worth your tears. Come on it will get better. You deserve so much more than her. One day you will find someone that will be worthy of you. Because you really are amazing Riker." Ratliff answered._

_Riker just smiled and turned his head towards Ratliff. " Thanks Ratliff. I am so lucky to have a friend like you." Riker said. And after a few minutes he didn't know what was happening, It probably was the alcohol but didn't alcohol just bring out what you wanted to do? All of a sudden Riker leaned in and kissed Ratliff. Ratliff was surprised at first but what was more shocking was that he kissed him back. And before long the clothes were falling on the floor and moans could be heard. He never been with someone other than Ross, but Riker was an amazing lover. Riker thrusted into Ratliff with one quick swift and Ratliff threw his head back in pleasure._

" _Riker." Ratliff moaned._

" _Ratliff, you feel so fucking good." Riker moaned. Their bodies continued to slap together as they both came. Slick with sweat both of them collapsed on the bed as they felt their orgasm arrived. Both of them were shocked on what happened, but neither cared. Riker pulled Ratliff against his chest and Ratliff just wrapped his arms around Riker's waist. And the two new lovers just feel asleep in each other's arms._

The memory brought a smile to his face. That was the first of many nights to come for the two of them.

_Riker was the first to wake up. He never felt so sore in his life, but at the same time his body felt complete. It was obvious that he spent the night having sex, but with whom that was the question. Riker thought as he opened his eyes and he saw where he was at._

_Ratliff's._

_He was over at Ratliff's place. He as naked in Ratliff's bed. You would figure that he would be shocked and disgusted at what he done, but Riker couldn't feel any of that. The only thing that was going on in his mind was that he wanted to do it again._

" _Riker?" Ratliff called out as he woke up. The two boys looked at each other since waking up._

" _So I take it things have changed?" Riker asked._

" _Look things don't.." Ratliff was cut off when Riker's lips captured his. He broke the kiss. Riker looked at Ratliff and just smiled._

" _Thanks for being there for me, last night may have been something that wasn't planned, but I can honestly say that in this moment that I don't regret it."_

" _You don't?" Ratliff asked._

" _No."_

It was after that the two of them decided to give a relationship a chance. The news of them getting together was a shock, and people were surprised. But for the most part people were happy for them. In part they were just happy that Ratliff was moving on with someone that would be good for him. And they were also happy that Riker seemed to put the whole Maia fiasco behind him. Rocky and Laura were happy for the two of them, the two of them were the first ones to be supportive of them.

Ratliff just smiled.

They really were blessed to have such amazing friends. Friends that were happy for them and that helped Ratliff with the guilt of moving on.

" **You have No Reason to feel guilty. All I want is for you to be happy. And Riker does that for you."**

Ratliff turned and smiled at who he saw.

Ross.

" Ross."

" **Hey There Ratliff." Ross smiled.**

" What are you doing here?" Ratliff asked. Not that he was complaining about seeing him. It was all that he ever wanted was to see Ross one more time.

" **I came to tell you that I know you feel guilty for loving Riker. But that is the last thing I want for you. I love you Ratliff so much and I look back at our time together with so much joy and love that I will always treasure it. But the thing is that what we had is over. It is in the past and I want you to know that it is okay to love him. I want you too. The both of you complete each other. It is what I want."**

" Ross, I am so sorry."

**Ross rolled his eyes. " There is nothing to be sorry about. You can't spend you're the rest of your life in mourning. That is not the life that I want for you. You deserve so much more. I want you to move on, and I want you to know that it is part of life. It doesn't mean that you love me any less. It just means that you are living your life and that you love him in a different way than you loved me. But it still is love. And I want you to know that it is okay. I am okay with it. I know we had plans on spending our lives together but unfortunately that is not what happened. I am in the afterlife without you and you are here. You have Riker and I am happy with that. I do want you to do something for me."**

" What?"

" **Love him. He deserves to be happy to. And he deserves to find someone that will make him happy. And that person is you. Take care of each other."**

Ratliff could feel the tears coming. Ross had always known what to say to make himself feel better. He always had.

" I will. I love you Ross you will always have a place in my heart. But I do love Riker. I am in love with him and I promise to make him happy as much as he makes me happy."

**Ross smiled. " Be happy."**

" Will I see you again?" Ratliff asked.

" **No. This was only a one time visit to help you to realize that it is okay. Plus you won't need me anymore. You have Riker and that is all I want for you." Ross said as he looked at Ratliff one last time. He smiled and then he faded away.**

" Goodbye Ross. I will always love you. But I will be happy with Riker." Ratliff said to no one.

So sometimes you never know when things will change, they can be painful and you will think that you would never be able to survive. But sometimes that is when life gives you something so amazing that it makes everything worth it. Sure it may not have been the first, and it took him by surprise but it ended up being something that was everything that he wanted. Ratliff was brought out of his thoughts with the door opening. Ratliff turned and smiled at the sight of Riker coming through the door.

" Hey." Ratliff said.

" Hey baby." Riker said as he walked over and placed a kiss on Ratliff's lips. Ratliff just pulled Riker into a hug, and Riker just smiled.

" What is the hug for?" Riker chuckled.

" What? I can't hug my fiancé?" Ratliff said.

" No you can hug me anytime you want. I was just surprised, but it was a good surprised."

" Good."

" So what do you want for dinner?" Riker asked as he then made his way into the kitchen. It was simply amazing how wonderful this feeling was. Ratliff knew he was a very lucky man to have the love of two wonderful guys. A part of him would always love Ross, but Riker was his future. The love if his life, and Ratliff couldn't help but think that Everything changes for the right moment to come along. It may not be what you expected. But in the end it could be the one thing that you needed after all.

**AN: Yeah so I wrote this. This in NO WAY makes me a Rikington shipper; in fact I can't stand him. But I wanted to challenge myself and write for a couple that I don't ship. Please let me know what you think and please read and review.**


End file.
